Changelog
Version Version 1.3.1 Version 1.3 = November 13, 2017 = * New Features: ** Procedural Interiors: *** EGSL Productions *** Room Shape / Layout EnginE *** Decoration Engine *** Revamped Vanguard Ruins added back to the game (even for old savegames) * Improvements: ** Simplified Interior Editor to use a "smear tile" model ** Tweaked combat - blaster moves faster, missile cooldown reduced, Xenos see you faster, Poacher shoots faster ** Lowered sound/music volume, both in initial option and also globally * Options: ** Remove depracated mouse sensitivity option * Fixes/Patches: ** Set proper locale to override user locale in case inconsitency causes EGM loading failure ** Limit bounds size for huge spaces ** Don't switch to "Door" mode until we've actually selected a door ** Don't allow editing airlock (again) ** Fix interior bounds loading from savegame ** Fix memory leak in editor ** Restore undo points to editor ** Make sure Bots don't get stuck looking at lights ** Rotate ship bounds to match interior root orientation (for sideways airlocks) ** Fix rendering interiors when "Fix Player" from inside Vanguard Ruins ** Fix sound craziness when many robots are trying to get through a single door ** Fix error where projectiles would never die when shooting the surface of the sun ** Add "MaxSoundCount" option (not in options menu) to help prevent sound overload ** Tweak mouse accuracy in editor ** Fix memory leaks in editor and with palettes Version 1.2 Version 1.2 * Story Update: New messages and story elements, picking up at the end of the original story * New Feature: NPCs. Includes Vision Sensor, Eye Shader, and Procedural Voices * New Feature: Mod Support * New Feature: Run Toggle * New Feature: "Limnal Assist" particles while in Cruise Mode show you when your ship is getting a speed boost in deep space * Improvement: Enemy ships no longer respawn * Improvement: Player position added to Scanners * Improvement: Many story/UI polishes, inluding flashing UI Icons for target entities, and more tutorial elements * Improvement: Major internal physics refactor * Improvement: Scripts loaded automatically (without LoadScripts file). Errors generated when compiler finds broken dependencies. * Improvement: Texture generation scripts refactored and much simpler now. * Improvement: Added "Convex" and "Mesh" physics types for entities (not tested extensively) * Bugfix: Gameplay script context was not being garbage collected, leading to hitches * Bugfix: Fixed vehicle formation movements in non-highprocess, causing crazy distant ship movements 'Version 1.1: Nuts and Bolts' Version 1.1.5 February 17, 2015 * New interior renderer intended to improve framerate for some users * New document parser which dramatically cleans up errors in the ingame documents * Completely rewritten keyboard input tech to fix some isolated issues Version 1.1.4 ::December 15, 2014 ::*New Features: ::**Moving interiors. Player can exit pilot mode at any time. Ship keeps moving and may crash while you aren't controlling it. ::**Reworked the ship walkway to be its own separate object. Will appear automatically when the ship is at low speeds. ::**Visited debris sites get a different icon so you can tell which ones you've been to. ::**Press F1 to go into Screenshot Mode and remove interface. ::**Improved the ship auto-levelling to be less jerky (fixed rotational inertia). ::**Improved the way the atmosphere looks from space. ::**Major refactoring of entity management, including introduction of Worldspaces. Each worldspace (planet, interior, etc) has its own physics world. ::**Bug Fix: pressing TAB will no longer close menus. Use the ESC key instead. ::**Optimization: migrated EGActionMoveShip from script side to engine side. ::**Optimization: change message-passing implementation to reduce memory allocations. Version 1.1.3 ::September 26, 2014 *New Features: **Atmospheric Pressure simulated between each room and in space / on planets. Opening all doors on your ship causes explosive decompression. Fires cannot exist without atmosphere. **Jetpack **Global particle multiplier for Limnal performance on low-spec machines. **Planet Map size, for reducing lag on low-spec machines. *Crash Fix: Remove Steam wrapper. *Bug Fix: Do not allow players to change the tileset in the airlock. *Bug Fix: Directions of missile flames and enemy ship trails. *Optimizations to AI. Version 1.1.2 *New Features: **Added ability to choose video card in options menu. WARNING: May cause crash on start! **--default_video_adapter command line option, for fixing crashes caused by mucking with video cards. **Enabled Offline Mode for Steam. *Crash Fixes: **Fixed problem with projectiles being added to physics world multiple times. **Fixed error with removing terrain from a planet that no longer exists. *New control options: **Invert controller and mouse separately. **Option for controlling mouse "acceleration" in ship. *Turn off sound / music errors by default. *Better Steam error reporting. Version 1.1.1: Steam integration update ::July 28, 2014 *New Feature: Steam Integration. Error reporting / Registration changes / Cloud Support. *Improved atmospheric shading and planetary ambient lights (primarily for improving Jarilo). *Fixed bug that allowed fires to escape outside the ship interior. Version 1.1.0 ::June 9, 2014 *New Features: **Ship fires (and extinguisher) (including tons of small fixes/changes). **Light variations inside the ship (alarm / dead ship). **Empty map file for starting with fresh interior map. *Fixed terrible bug that would prevent ships from generating full groups after loading savegame. *Removed ability to load savegame in demo mode. Now only auto-loads are allowed. *Hint for atmospheric entry. *Fix crash going straight from Limnal Warp to character mode. *Button to restore default key bindings. *Help info for options menu. *Optimized distant object UI (icon) management. 'Version 1.0' Version 1.0.4 *New Features: **Autosaves **Ship Crashing support **Editor Undo / Redo **Freeform and Peaceful game modes (replace Exploration mode) **"Update available" notification and setup file download *Crash Fix: Change the way planets save so they don't crash / corrupt save games. *Improved mouse handling. Better support for high-frequency mice. Smoother character rotation. *Improved atmospheric entry: **Made it less likely for the player to "punch through" atmosphere. **Reduced the difficulty of the entry process. Fixed problem with entry in 2nd or 1st gear. **Fixed save/load of atmospheric entry state. *Improved savegame management: **backup saves. **Order saves by date. **Disallow bad save names. *Made ship landings slightly easier. *Improved actor scheduling and management. *Added option (on by default) for enemies not to respawn. *Start the game with missiles selected as the alt weapon. *Fixed combat music resetting forever after player escapes combat with Limnal Drive. *New camera shake option. *Fix missiles that are loaded from savegame not being shootable. *Auto-load last savegame when the player dies. *Added ultra-low terrain detail options. *No piloting destroyed ships. *Don't constantly scan to refresh scripts. *Slightly improved thread management. *Improved alpha object sorting. *Fixed lighting on bomber ship. Version 1.0.3 ::January 11, 2014 *New Features: **Gamepad support! **Headlights / Flashlights on the ship and character (Press "G" or "Direction pad left"). **Mouse smoothing. *Crash Fixes: **Don't crash when loading a bad shader cache file. Try again or recompile shader. **Use tempfiles when saving savegames so that they aren't corrupted if the game crashes. *Updated mysterious signal files to make them a bit easier. *Don't move ship/player around when loading the game on an asteroid. *Eliminate phantom keypress (Windows key) which overrides all other keypresses. *Fade combat music into exploration music. *Fixed problem where bad identifiers caused profiles not to load. Version 1.0.2 ::December 17, 2013 *Crash Fix: MOPP creation failure for users in non-US locale. Version 1.0.1 ::December 16, 2013 *Crash Fixes: **DirectX Initialization failing on some machines. **Not handling no MSAA support. **Included the correct prerequisite to install XINPUT1_3.dll *Game Breaker Fixes: **Failure to save state in Exploration Mode. **Collecting all the books on a planet led to unending error messages. *Added "Enable Console" option in the options menu. *Added "Fix Player" button on the pause menu. *Added better turning speed options. *Added invert Y options. *Shorten length of tutorial messages. *Hide big asteroids when player gets Cruise Engine so they don't try flying across the solar system. *Make small asteroid icons a bit brighter and more noticeable. *Minimum gravity for ships on small asteroids to make landing easier. *Fixed bug where Jarilo books would show up on Perun. *Changed the name of some key bindings. *Made Limnal Drive less affected by gravity, reduced its drift and shaking slightly. *Added MovementDifficulty for those who are having trouble with Limnal Drive, Atmospheric Entry. *YOU DIED message on death. *Allow loading savegames in demo mode when the player dies. Version 1.0.0 ::December 13, 2013 :Release version. Reference :Rodina Readme